No trust, no friends
by ForbiddenSecretx
Summary: Well, she thought she would make it out, be free forever but what should she really expect when running from unknown enemies?


_So... Long time no see guys, I guess I have been too busy not publishing and more writing but this is only one of my stories that I will be posting for you, aswell as many more :D - ForbiddenSecretx_

**Chapter 1**

I was running through the dense forest, escaping a truck on a road not far from me, I took a short cut through here hoping they would not find me and I would find a good place to camp, the night was dawning on me and my gown dress had already ripped at the edges and was almost tripping me up. My black and purple corset was squeezing the air out of my lungs before I could even breathe it back in. I could feel that I was not going to make it much further before having to rest and wrestle with this damn thing. I felt my dress get caught on a low branch, ripping the glorious purple fabric instantly all the way up to my waist, revealing the mesh as the second layer. I quickly unhooked it, breathing in and turning to run again, as fast as my bare feet could carry me across the painful terrain, if the vampires don't catch my scent they will defiantly catch my blood treaded everywhere if I don't rest. I looked for somewhere to sit without been seen by passing people, I saw a low bush not far from me and ran towards it. I leapt into it, making sure the surface was covered thoroughly with leaves again.

I had to have stayed there for an hour until I heard feet marching not far by, they were talking amongst themselves, saying things like 'I think she gave us the slip' but I couldn't ignore them, not when I heard one certain voice I was running from.

"Quiet everyone! She could hear you, I know her and she couldn't have gotten far in that dress and she would've gotten bleeding feet if she ran through there," There was a pause, "The ground gets too rough and she couldn't have gone any other way, the others would've found her."

"Urhh, Seth, maybe she had headed back to the road? Flat surface would be better for her." I knew that voice, Danny he was leading them away.

"I will not listen to you! I knew you had a strong relationship with her as well, you can't deny it!"

"I looked out for her, brother, that was all!" Danny countered back, almost hissing.

"No, you were jealous when you saw her, and you began to love her as well, but do you know what? She's mine and when I find her she will suffer the beating of her life! Do ya' hear that, darlin'? You're mine! You can run but you can't hide!" Before anyone else could answer there was a twig snapping not far up and it came flying down to Seth's feet. I held in a gasp myself at his outraged face, I couldn't move my head to look away.

There was a round of tribal sounds, erupting from all around us and many leapt off the high trees, landing gracefully around Seth and his friends. They all looked like warriors of the Cab chi tribe, you identified them by their swirly tattoos all over their body.

"The Moon Queen!" A voice erupted, all the heads in the area turned to look in my direction, I twisted my head to see a warrior just above me, looking down at me. "Back down!" He hollered again, quickly picking me up and showing me to everyone, I tried to wriggle out of his grip, but I could take my eyes off of Seth's he looked majorly pissed off, almost steaming as he came running for me, but I was getting further away from him, only just noticing I had been thrown over his broad shoulder, he was easily running through the forest like a ninja, swerving past trees swiftly.

"Put me down!" I shouted as he leapt over a large rock. I could hear a thundering sound, it was water though. He ran closer to it, only just stopping as we got to the edge, he took me off his shoulder and swung me backwards. I only got a glimpse of warriors diving off the edge of the cliff down into a dark pool of swirling water at the bottom.

I felt myself get flung off the edge like a slingshot, I was falling quickly backwards, I could see the warrior that was carrying me jump in after me but he looked much more majestic than me, my dress whirling around my face and hair coming loose from its once neat bun. I got enough courage to twist myself around in the air, screaming as I saw multiple, hundreds, of warriors in the water below me, it wasn't just dark water it was filled with warriors looking up at me. There was a circle clearing a path for my fall, which came quicker and more painful than I expected, the water felt like it was cutting through my bare skin and as I landed on the surface it blew the wind out of me, making me take a deep gulp of it as I passed the surface, I could instantly feel hands pulling me up out of the water so I could cough and choke up all of the water, they started carrying me to the edge, placing me on a wooden bed sort of thing. I could feel myself rising into the air as the stretcher got lifted with me on it.

I coughed up the last of the water and decided to speak, "What do you want with me?" My voice sounded hoarse, I had to clear my throat to make it seem more clear.

"Moon queen, be quiet." I heard a soft voice land down beside me, I could see it was a small figure that looked like a girl, and she was wearing a dress that only just covered her thighs but was sliced for better movement I guessed. She was small and had rough short hair covering her face as it matted together. I felt another dip at the side of me, another child had dropped from wherever and this one was a boy, his chest was bare and all he had was shorts on as well as a tooth on a piece of string acting like a necklace his hair went down to the ends of his ear and it was curly.

"You think she's the right one?" He said, I never knew all tribal people spoke English?

"How can you speak English?" I looked at both of them, they looked at me with large grins on their faces showing off their yellow teeth. I grimaced at it, it was a pretty gross sight.

"We have a Sharman that speaks it, that's who you're going to." The boy said, looking off in the direction we were heading in.

"Toto, Lulu, get off that." I heard a strong, deep voice shout, almost instantly the kids disappeared to trees, now I look at it, there were millions of people in the trees, looking down at me as I passed. I felt the bed lower as I was placed in front of a torch lit hut with an old man standing in front of it. I slowly arose to meet his eyes, I was taller than him by a head, I looked down at him carefully, watching his grin slowly come to his face.

"What do you want me here for?" I asked, shaking from the cold air.

"You are destined to be a sacrifice for our tribe, your aurora says so." He paused, awaiting a response but when I didn't he carried on. "You are going to be burnt alive on the next full moon and offered to the Moon to stop our suffering." He bowed down to me as he backed into his hut. I stood there bewildered, not knowing what to do. But then it all made sense, well the basics anyway. I was going to be killed and I didn't know when.

I turned to see people starting to disappear, I had to come up with a plan to escape and if they are just walking away the must think I won't, but maybe they don't maybe they know I will escape and they will be ready? I decided a weapon will be needed... and something better than what I am wearing now. I looked around at the huts, I came to a hut which had an old woman inside, sewing together pieces of felt.

"Excuse me? I was looking for something to change into...?" I asked as I stepped inside, she just grinned up to me, grabbed a piece of clothing which was like one of those dresses and passed it to me, I held it up to myself and it looked to fit ok. "Thank you..." I said as I walked out, looking for somewhere descent to get changed, I was going to keep the corset because I had grown a liking to it ever since Danny had bought it for me.

I got to a high bush which covered me from any peeping toms'. I stripped out of the dress, leaving my underwear and corset on underneath. I slipped into the dress which was made from leather, it actually was comfy and covered what I needed to be covered very well.

"Now... Weapons..." I said quietly to myself, looking around to see no one on the floor but when I looked to the trees there was mostly children still watching me. "Get down here." I commanded at them, those I could see jumped down to the floor, still watching me like I was the most fascinating thing around here. I saw a child carrying a little dagger in his little palm. "Where'd you get that?" I motioned to his hand, he looked down, then back at me. "I'll give you this if you tell me where they keep the weapons?" I held out my still soaking dress, his eyes lit up and he quickly nodded his head and took off, I jumped over the smallest gap in the circle around me, following the little child to a hut with a lot of guards around it. The boy looked at me, awaiting for me to give him the dress. I held my hand out with it in and he snatched it out of my hand before I could even let go. I looked around at the hut, it had most guards around the doorway, covered by a sheet.

I sat there, waiting for them to move but it didn't happen, I looked for something to create a distraction, found a rock about the right size, picked it up a threw it at a tree, hoping they would go towards the noise but they didn't, but the rock ricocheted off the tree and onto one of the guards' head. Then they all looked towards where it supposeadbly came from, started running in that direction. I took that as my cue to rush into the hut, I was awed by the amount of stone-carved weapons there was. I took a quiver full of arrows and a bow which I could pull back easy enough, then looked for a melee weapon to use, a small dagger was in a box so I took that, then I looked around for anything else I would need, I saw some leather boots catch my eye, I quickly slipped them on and was out of the door before the guards were present.

"Smooth." I heard a voice say from behind me, I quickly spun around, dagger at the ready but there was no one there, I looked up to a tree and saw a dark figure with the moonlight shining down on him, he was grinning with white looking teeth, wait is he part of the tribe? He leapt down, landing gracefully on his feet, he had a dark cloak on, shielding his eyes.

"Who are you?" I took a step back, only to bump into something else, I spun around again to see what it was and it was another hooded figure, this one slightly taller.

"Mercenaries, your master had hired us but now I see why he was so urgent to get you back. You're a goner in here."

"I can take care of myself." I launched myself at him but wayhey, he was a vampire and caught my wrist in midair before it even hit his face.

"Love, you may be good when they don't know you're escaping but they will outnumber you in a second once they notice you're not here. So do you want an escort out?"

"I am not going back to that _monster_." I hissed at him, snatching my arm out of his grip.

_I will only update if I get reviews in this... c: - ForbiddenSecretx_


End file.
